ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Gene Roddenberry
Eugene Wesley Roddenberry, better known as Gene Roddenberry (August 19, 1921 – October 24, 1991) was an American television screenwriter and TV producer for the . Roddenberry had extensive contacts with the Council of Nine as did , who worked on the show Sliders. As early as 1974, Gene Roddenberry associated himself with a group called Lab-9 who were dedicated to the research of paranormal phenomena. They came into contact with Extraterrestrial beings who identified themselves as the Council of Nine, by communicating through ‘channelers’ or psychic mediums. Council of Nine The Nine claimed to be the creators of mankind, and also informed the channelers that they would be returning to Earth soon. Lab-9 wanted to hire Roddenberry to write a screenplay based on the Council of Nine’s imminent return. To help Roddenberry in his research, Lab-9 flew him out to their headquarters, located on a large estate in Ossining, NY. There, Roddenberry met and interviewed several psychics, and prepared the groundwork for his script. The man who set the whole thing up was . He introduced Indian sage Dr. D. G. Vinod, one who was regarded as having powers of materialization and contact with nonterrestrials.Author’s Biography, ANDRIJA HENRY PUHARICH M.D. This is the first exchange, which took place in 1975 between Gene Roddenberry and a member of The Nine. Gene had some very long sessions with the being named "Tom":The Only Planet of Choice, The Universe, The Council of Nine (1993) by Phyllis V. Schlemmer :Gene: To whom am I talking? Do you have a name? :Tom: I am Tom. I am the spokesman for the Council of Nine. In truth I am Tehuti. Yes. I am also Hamarkos, I am also Herenkar, I am known as Thomas and I am known as . :Gene: Are you one of the Nine or are you a separate being? :Tom: I sit in the Council of Nine, yes. I am one that is in wisdom that speaks to you. But the Council has said that, in communications, at times I sound not wisdom Yes. In between the Star Trek TV series and the first Star Trek motion picture, Gene Roddenberry would find himself confronted with a real-world galactic Brotherhood. posited that the hit sci-fi TV show that Roddenberry had produced in the 60’s was not actually his work, but had been channeled through him by the Council of Nine. UFO cultists in the 70’s and 80’s would make similar claims about Star Trek itself. However, Roddenberry was frustrated by the first series, as he felt that he had to make too many compromises to convention. Star Trek: The Next Generation would be done his way, where the series gave even stronger mystical undertones. Roddenberry and his team created nine major characters all have corresponding deities in the Egyptian Ennead, exactly as the Nine claimed to be.The Council of Nine and the Star Trek Pantheon The series was then followed by Deep Space Nine, that introduced a character named ’Vinod’, a nod to Dr. G. Vinod the real-life psychic channeller of the Council of Nine. The Council of Nine (2005), by Wes Penre See also * Council of Five References Category:Paranormal Category:Xenology